


Некогда объяснять, вы теперь Рейнджеры!

by light_dragonix



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Crossover, Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>миру грозит поглощение, и только могучие рейнджеры могут спасти планету.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некогда объяснять, вы теперь Рейнджеры!

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест на ресурсе diary.ru

Всё начинается с визга Кибома на кухне и странного вида таракана. Ловко увиливая от летящих в него тапок, он говорит об Избранности и судьбе спасителей мира. А забежав под холодильник, рассказывает об Ужасном Поглотителе и его приспешниках, которые совсем скоро прибудут на Землю, чтобы подготовить её.  
– К чему? – не сдержавшись, спрашивает Минхо.  
– К поглощению! – жутко завывая, отвечает таракан.  
Он заползает на стол – Кибома оттуда как ветром сдувает – и на нём возникают пять телефонов разного цвета. Тэмин отхватывает себе жёлтый и осматривает его со всех сторон. Телефоны похожи на китайские игрушки для детей, где за каждой кнопочкой скрывается весёленькая детская мелодия. Старшие тоже берут их, потому что таракан молчит и ждёт, и словно намекает, что надо бы взять, а то он не продолжит.   
– Нажмите цифру пять, – говорит он, и повисает тишина, очень неловкая и какая-то дурацкая.  
Джинки, как старший, рискует и нажимает первый.  
– Воин земли, Зелёный Рейнджер! – торжественно вещает таракан, воздевая усики к потолку.  
Джонхён неприкрыто ржёт над обтягивающим костюмчиком Джинки и тоже жмёт цифру пять. Остальные следуют его примеру. Таракан не успевает объявлять каждого нового Рейнджера, поэтому быстро бросает это дело.  
– А вместе вы – Могучие Рейнджеры! – говорит он. – А я ваш помощник и советник.  
– А ты не можешь тоже как-то – ВШУХ! – и превратится во что-нибудь менее мерзкое? – спрашивает Кибом, смотрясь во фронтальную камеру своего смартфона.   
– Могу в цикаду.  
– Только не в цикаду! – орёт Тэмин, отбиваясь от сюсюкающего Джонхёна. Кажется, можно услышать что-то вроде «моё солнышко».  
– А можешь в лягушку? – спрашивает Минхо. – И как теперь снять эту мерзость?  
– Могу, – говорит таракан и превращается в большую плюшевую лягушку. – А снова стать собой можете, нажав кнопку семь.  
– Странный выбор кнопок, – говорит Кибом. – А что делают остальные?  
Таракан не успевает ответить, потому что за окном слышатся крики о помощи и странный смех.  
– Нет времени на разговоры! Могучие Рейнджеры, вы нужны городу!  
– Супер-пупер-ультра-трансформация! – кричит зачем-то Джонхён, и остальные, сгибаясь от смеха, превращаются.

Внезапно они все очень хороши в ближнем бою, а Тэмин даже недурно стреляет из смешного пистолета, похожего на водяной. Стрёмного вида пришельцы падают от его выстрелов и плавятся как смола. Кибом размахивает розовым хлыстом и Минхо говорит, что ему очень не хватает бантика на рукоятке. Он дважды получает хлыстом по заднице, но продолжает ржать.  
Но когда они собираются вместе, думая, что победили, пришельцы вдруг объединяются в гигантского монстра.  
– Сраный трансформер, — ругается Джонхён и оборачивается на лягушку. – А теперь что?  
– Цифра два! – радостно отвечает лягушка.  
Парни послушно открывают телефоны и нажимают на сказанную цифру.  
Вдруг откуда-то появляются кубы разного цвета и собираются в не менее гигантского робота.  
– А почему красный посередине? – спрашивает Джинки, запрыгивая в свой зелёный отсек, отвечающий на правую руку.  
– Воин огня, Красный Рейнджер – лидер Могучих Рейнджеров! – говорит лягушка. – Поэтому он отвечает за команды.  
– Ну я так не играю,–- обижается Кибом. – Вечно Джонхён в центре.  
– Ещё бы он не был в центре, – подхватывает Минхо. – Коротышек лучше ставить посерёдке.   
Джонхён кидает в него свой красный бумеранг и коварно улыбается, когда Минхо выпрямляется, потирая ушибленный затылок. 

Их Мегазорд уделывает монстра в пару секунд – метким выстрелом жёлтого отсека Тэмина и точным хуком справа от Джинки.   
– Планета спасена, – говорит уверенно Минхо. – И никакие поглотители не страшны!  
Лягушка опасливо смотрит в его сторону, но ничего не говорит в ответ.  
А слова Минхо только подтверждаются – после первой победы следуют и другие, и никто уже не возмущается, что Джонхён в центре, потому что у него единственного нет крутого оружия в Мегазорде, как у остальных. Скорее, Джонхён завидует остальным, и больше всего – Минхо, потому что из его синего отсека Мегазорд достает молот с длинной рукояткой.  
– Ещё один пункт в список «Вещи, которые у меня длиннее, чем у Джонхёна», – радостно говорит Минхо после очередного удачного спасения.  
– Боюсь узнать, что ещё у тебя длиннее, – апатично произносит Джинки, набивая ракеткой пятьсот ударов.  
– Ноги! Руки! Молот! Чл…! – договорить ему не даёт Кибом, навалившийся сверху с криком «тут же дети!»  
– Не длиннее, – качает тот самый ребёнок, уши которого пытались защитить. – Я проверял.  
Джинки от неожиданности заходится в кашле, а Кибом пытается осознать услышанное, хлопая глазами.  
– А чем ты… проверял? – хриплым от кашля голосом спрашивает Джинки.  
– Линейкой, чем же ещё, – отвечает Тэмин, а у самого глаза хитрые и улыбка коварная.  
Джонхён обещает отлупить и отшлёпать, и даже всё вместе.  
– Попробуй догони! – кричит Тэмин, выскакивая за дверь.  
Лягушка, сидевшая под столом, качает головой – кажется, впервые в жизни они ошиблись в выборе Могучих Рейнджеров.  
– Но мы всё ещё вполне успешно спасаем планету, - возражает Джинки, когда лягушка высказывает ему свои опасения, как самому адекватному и зрелому.   
– Ваша командная работа – это просто катастрофа! – лягушка воздевает лапки к потолку и закатывает глаза. – Вы друг друга поубиваете раньше, чем монстры!  
– Мы всегда так общались, – улыбается Джинки и совсем не врёт.

Ещё до того, как подружится, они жили рядом в университетском кампусе – им выдали домик на пятерых, несмотря на то, что все учились на разных курсах.  
Тэмин подрался с каждым и чуть ли не по два раза до того, как Минхо понял, что он ничего мальчишка, просто дикий какой-то. Кибом ругался с Джинки из-за того, что тот, падая, задевал его вещи, пока не понял, что у Джинки просто не всё в порядке с ощущением тела в пространстве. Минхо спорил и ссорился с Джонхёном буквально из-за всего просто потому, что ему нравилось его доставать.  
– Вот так и дружим, – говорит Джинки и улыбается-улыбается-улыбается, что лягушка сдаётся и со вздохом уходит из его комнаты.

А потом приходит Ужасный Поглотитель – он больше Мегазорда в два раза, и Рейнджерам здорово достаётся. В какой-то момент заклинивает отсек Тэмина, и он не может выбраться наружу, когда Поглотитель сминает его своей лапой и отрывает от робота. Мегазорд разваливается на части, потому что не может существовать без одной детали. Джонхён с ужасом наблюдает, как Поглотитель закидывает жёлтый отсек себе в пасть, и тот исчезает за рядами острых зубов. Кибом издаёт настолько жуткий вопль, никто бы никогда не подумал, что он на такое способен. Но он может и не только это, поэтому бросается на Поглотителя со своим розовым хлыстом, надеясь повалить его. За его безрассудностью следует Минхо с молотом, слёзы блестят на его лице, скатываются по шее вниз, но этого не видно за маской. Джинки с Джонхёном переглядываются и тоже бегут вслед за ним, поднимая в воздух красный бумеранг и зелёную палку. За их спинами по траве катается лягушка, рыдая о несправедливости жизни и молодых загубленных судьбах.  
Поглотителю их атаки – что укусы мошек, он даже не отмахивается, он просто игнорирует их. Джонхён даже маску срывает, потому что не может в ней дышать из-за давящих горло слёз. А потом Джинки предлагает объединиться и ударить куда-то в одну точку.  
Целью атаки выбирают брюхо и не жалеют сил для удара – и это работает. Поглотитель останавливается и ревёт от боли. Джинки предлагает снова ударить туда же, но не успевают они сгруппироваться, как брюхо изнутри подсвечивается темно-фиолетовым светом и Поглотителя разрывает на куски. Ослепленные светом Рейнджеры промаргиваются, прежде чем посмотреть, что же победило монстра. В небе висит большой чёрный куб, от которого и исходит тёмно-фиолетовое сияние. Он медленно опускается на землю, и внутри него, как в коробке, лежит Тэмин. Целый, живой и невредимый, он лежит в позе эмбриона и будто спит.  
Кибом облегченно выдыхает и оседает на траву, пока Джонхён с Минхо достают Тэмина из куба. Джинки снимает маску, чтобы утереть слёзы, и глупо-глупо улыбается, потому что на слова нет никаких сил.  
– Рейнджеры, он возвращается! – они вздрагивают от крика лягушки и оборачиваются. Поглотитель и правда становится больше и злобнее, а у них нет Мегазорда и сил.  
И тут Тэмин открывает глаза.  
Он без объяснений превращается в Чёрного Рейнджера и садится в свой куб. Другие так же молча садятся по кубам и объединяются в Мегазорд.  
– Тэминни, с тобой всё хорошо? – спрашивает Кибом, скашивая глаза в центр, где теперь сидит Тэмин в чёрном костюме.   
– Хён, меня сожрал монстр, – отвечает Тэмин. – Как думаешь, насколько мне хорошо?  
Кибом замолкает, и послушно следует командам Тэмина. Их Мегазорд увеличивается в размерах благодаря усовершенствованию куба Тэмина, и вместо молота у них гигантский пистолет.  
Каждому из старших непривычно видеть Тэмина таким серьёзным и опасным, но никто не комментирует. Джонхён же беспрестанно утирает слёзы, но теперь это слёзы счастья, что он выжил, что с ним всё в порядке.  
– Объединить силы, – даже голос у Тэмина меняется. Он более низкий, более отстраненный, и Джинки вздрагивает от непривычного холода. Рейнджеры вставляют телефоны в прорезь перед ними и посылают энергию в дуло пистолета.  
Несмотря на то, что Ужасный Поглотитель больше Мегазорда в два раза, выстрелом его разносит на мельчайшие частицы.  
Лягушка скачет по всему головному отсеку, радуясь победе и спасению Земли.  
– Никогда бы не подумала, что именно Тэмин станёт воином Тьмы, – делится она своими мыслями, когда Рейнджеры, усталые и измотанные, возвращаются домой. – Я ожидал этого от Джонхёна или Минхо.  
– А для этого обязательно надо было умереть? – спрашивает Тэмин, в мгновение ока оказываясь около лягушки и хватая её за шею.  
– Нет-нет, – хрипит она. – Но ты же не умер.  
– Мы спасли планету. От нас ещё что-нибудь требуется? – интересуется Минхо, осторожно высвобождая лягушку из захвата Тэмина.  
– Нет. Ваша миссия выполнена. Верните телефоны, - лягушка снова превращается в таракана и Кибома передергивает от его вида. – Теперь вы сможете зажить жизнью обычных парней!

Когда таракан исчезает, прихватив с собой телефоны, хёны накидываются на Тэмина с объятьями.  
– Мы так испугались… мы волновались… как хорошо, что ты жив…  
Тэмин не успевает понять, кто что говорит, где чья рука и чьи слёзы заливают ему футболку. Но пытается обнять сразу всех, сразу всем сказать, что всё позади и даже пытается шутить. А потом кто-то целует его в глаз.  
– Ты промахнулся, хён, – смеется Тэмин, обращаясь к Джонхёну, и обнимает уже только его.  
Спустя неделю спокойной жизни Джинки понимает, как сильно он по этому скучал – по однообразности будней, по тишине и отсутствию вечно вибрирующего телефона на поясе.  
А зайдя в комнату, видит на своей кровати лягушку.  
– Приключения продолжаются! – радостно возвещает лягушка.  
Джинки выбрасывает её в окно.


End file.
